


Switching Things Up

by Boxcar_Kid



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autsitic writer, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Haha this is bad, Love Bites, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, its also rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcar_Kid/pseuds/Boxcar_Kid
Summary: aaaClyde tops Jimmy for the first time, and Jimmy is embarrassed about it.Aka- im sad and wanted to write my comfort character being soft.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Jimmy Valmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Switching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> 5 times. I have re-written this five (5) times. And I am clarifying this because the previous time I wrote the beginning notes, It said four. But now its five. 
> 
> Besides that, this has taken me 3 days to write, and I will finish it today because I really want to, even though it seems like the world doesn't want me to idc. I'm gonna do it anyway.

Jimmy sighed contently, rubbing his head against his boyfriends shoulder, and cuddling closer to him. Nights like these were really nice, and he loved just spending time with Clyde, and watching whatever dumb movie came on. To him, it was really peaceful. 

Although Clyde usually felt the same way, right now was different. Currently, Clyde was trying to hide the fact that he had a pretty big erection forming in his pants, and he didn't know why. Its not like the movie that was playing was like... hot or anything. Or probably not anyway. Clyde wouldn't know, he wasn't really paying attention from the beginning. 

He had been feeling like this all day, really. Craig had been teasing him practically the whole day after he found out that Clyde is a bottom.Clyde had told him he was a switch, and didn't really care which side he was on, but just hadn't topped with Jimmy yet. Then Craig had asked him if he wanted too, and now, thats all Clydes been thinking about.

The taller brunette slowly moved his hand to his boyfriends thigh, making him grin. Jimmy scooted closer to Clyde and wrapped his arms around his neck as they began to kiss softly, only pulling away once they were both out of breath.

"Hey Jimmy..?" Clyde started nervously. He had always been slightly afraid of rejection on anything, so asking for things has always been a bit difficult for him. 

"Wh-what? Are y-you okay?" Jimmy questioned, looking slightly concerned. He had noticed Clyde had been acting sort of different ever since they had gotten over to his house. It wasn't anything that was really noticeable, though, so Jimmy tried to leave it alone.

Clyde reached over and tilted his boyfriends head back with his fingers, and began to give him soft kisses along his neck and the base of his jaw. Jimmy giggled quietly and interlocked their hands together. He had no idea why Clyde was being so sweet all of a sudden, but he wasn't gonna complain any time soon.

"Um.. " Clydes face heated up "can i um.. maybe try something different with you?" He asked, face bright red, and looking embarrassed. 

Jimmy hummed in response and shrugged his shoulders "as l-long as its not so-something really weird, im d-down." He said with a grin. Then added "you have t-to tell me what it is fi-first though,".

"Well.. Craig uh, said something and it got me thinking about some um things.. but.. have you ever thought about bottoming? Or would you try it i guess is what im trying to say," Clyde asked trying to seem like he wasn't totally internally freaking out.

Jimmys face flushed deeply and he averted his eyes. He _had_ thought about it before, but.. the idea sort of scared him.

"I... have th-thought about it. B-but um I dunno.. i g-guess I haven't really tr-trusted anyone th-that much before.." Jimmy said as he took in a deep breath and made eye contact with Clyde.

"Except m-maybe you.." he finished, struggling not to feel embarrassed. 

Clyde moved his hands down to grip at the others waist "so thats a yes then?" He grinned.

Jimmy wrapped his arms back around Clydes neck and nodded "if you p-p-promise to be careful..." he said, sounding slightly scared.

"Of course." Clyde said then connected their lips. They never had been particularly rough during sex, but never really gentle either. It was a nice middle ground that they both felt comfortable with. Although today, it was probably going to be more on the softer side, as Clyde _really_ didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. Especially after he had just admitted that Clyde was the only one he trusted for this.

The older boy grabbed his boyfriends hips and leaned him back on The bed. Jimmy couldn't deny that he still felt nervous, but he tried to relax anyway. Clyde broke away from the shared kiss to take both of their shirts off, and softly traced his hands over the others chest.

"You okay so far..? You seem nervous." Clyde whispered hooking his fingers inside the hem of Jimmys pants and pulling them down.

"Mm fine.. j-just thinking I guess... what if im n-n-not good e-enough?" Jimmy whispered looking away. Clyde looked at him and smiled, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You'll do fine, I promise." Clyde whispered as he took Jimmys pants off all the way, then throwing his own off. He didn't really care where they went, since they were in his room anyway. 

Jimmy held his breath as Clyde flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach and pulled Jimmys boxers down quickly making him flush deep red. Clyde reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that he (unsurprisingly) kept there. He popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before pausing slightly.

"Hey. If you want me to stop, just let me know, okay?" He said sweetly. Jimmy nodded, and began to say 'okay' but felt one of his boyfriends fingers press inside him, making him gasp and cover his mouth. 

"Sorry. Guess I should have warned you." The bigger male said with a grin. He pumped his index finger in and out of his boyfriends hole slowly, waiting for him to get completely used to it before gently popping a second one in.

Jimmy whined quietly, pressing himself against Clyde. He couldn't deny it actually felt good, which was not what he was expecting at all, but at the same time, he didnt know what he was expecting. 

Clyde moved slightly faster as Jimmys soft whines became louder and more frequent, causing Clyde to smile and press soft kisses to the other boys shoulder.

"F-fuck!!" Jimmy gasped as he covered his mouth.

"Hah I found it!!" Clyde said with a grin. Jimmy gave him a questioning look but the bigger male just shushed him and pressed his fingers into that same spot again. 

Jimmy moaned and covered his face with his hands. Is this what Clyde felt like when they fucked?? Now he understood why they were doing it so often. This suddenly made alot of sense.

Clyde gave his boyfriend one final kiss before completely pulling his fingers out of the other making him whimper. 

"So, we could just keep doing this.. or we could go all the way? Either one is fine. I dont wanna push you too far." Clyde said quietly. He really did love Jimmy, although we wouldn't deny he definitely wanted to go all the way. 

Jimmy looked back too see his boyfriend wiping his hand on the side of his bed, making him giggle. He absolutely wanted to go all the way, but he was still scared that he was going to do something wrong. 

"W-we can go all th-the way... but d-don't get mad if I do s-something wrong?" Jimmy asked looking away. 

"Baby, you're not gonna do anything wrong. Just let me help you." Clyde said with a frown. He didn't want Jimmy to even _think_ that there was a possibility of him doing anything wrong, but he knew he couldn't really help it all that much. 

Clyde pulled his boxers down, reaching down to where the lube was on the floor (even though he had no idea how it had even gotten down there) and coated his member in it.

"This might feel weird for a second.." Clyde warned as he pressed the tip of his cock into Jimmy, who sat there with his hand over his mouth, and eyes slightly watering.

The taller brunette continued to push the rest of his length into his boyfriend, softly kissing his head and praising him for doing so good.

Jimmy let out a loud whine as the whole thing was finally inside of him. It didn't hurt, but the slight stretch almost stung, but then again, it didn't really? It just felt so strange to him, but he was mostly just thankful it didn't hurt.

"You okay?" Clyde whispered. Jimmy opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't even begin to form the words, so instead he just whimpered and nodded, trying to press back further onto Clyde.

Clyde slowly started to thrust into his boyfriend, keeping it very soft so he wouldn't hurt the other boy. It was his first time ever bottoming, so he wanted it to be nice, and not totally suck.

Jimmy let out a quiet moan and wiggled against Clyde, signaling him to go faster, and Clyde complied. 

The bigger male sped up his pace, grinning when he heard Jimmy moan in surprise and whine loudly.

"Nng fu-Uck, Clyde!" Jimmy moaned loudly, head completely fogging while he began to thrust himself back into Clyde, begging for him to go faster.

Clyde grunted, leaning down to bite his boyfriends neck and shoulder making him gasp and moan louder. Clyde felt himself getting closer to release, and judging by the state Jimmy was in, he probably was too.

"F-fuck, Clyde im-" 

"Shh I gotcha baby" Clyde whispered, as he reached under the other and began to stroke him off.

Jimmy moaned loudly, internally thankful that Clydes dad wasn't home this weekend. He rutted himself against Clydes hand as he felt himself finally lose it, letting out a loud whine and squirting his cum into his boyfriends hand.

Clyde wasnt far behind that, he leaned down again and bit Jimmys neck, so hard that he was surprised it wasn't bleeding, while he shot his load inside of the shorter boy.

They both sat there for a few seconds, tired and panting. Jimmy completely collapsed while Clyde flipped him over, taking his shirt off, using it to clean Jimmy up, and then throwing it on the floor. 

He stood up shakily and tossed another shirt at him from across the room, while they both wordlessly got halfway dressed.

"Soo.." Clyde started while he flopped down next to the other boy

"How was it?" He asked with a grin. Jimmy reached up at Clyde, pulling him down so they were cuddling each other while rubbing his face into the soft material of Clydes shirt. 

"Good.. h-how did.. i do?" Jimmy asked shyly. He was already halfway convinced he did something wrong. Clyde ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair and kissed his cheek. 

"So good.. you were so good for me," He praised, watching as Jimmys face heated up, but he seemed content with that answer. 

"You were really cute too.. your gonna have to let me top more often," Clyde said with a grin. Jimmy nodded, he definitely wanted that. The idea was probably still gonna scare him for awhile, but it was something that he could get used too.

____

"Soo.." craig started looking down at his food.

"How much did it hurt when Clyde bit you like that? Looks painful." He said nonchalantly. 

Jimmys whole face when red as he tried to think of something to say. Clyde grinned widely and looked at Craig,

"Told you im not a bottom!"

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry im trash I know, I just wanted to write something soft and lowkey cute because I'm suicidal lmao.


End file.
